Commercialized portable terminals have recently added user authentication capability through fingerprint recognition. A user inputs a fingerprint by bringing his or her finger into contact with a fingerprint sensor provided in the portable terminal. The portable terminal receives the user's fingerprint input by scanning the user's finger contacting the surface of the fingerprint sensor.